


Distance

by Identiaetslos



Series: Threvellan Collection [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Wyn Lavellan is teaching Threnn how to defend against magic.--Prompt: Distance





	Distance

“That should be far enough,” Wyn said, grabbing her mage staff.

Wyn turned to Threnn who held her practice shield at the ready. She looked nervous.

Melting, Wyn retreated from her mark. Closing the distance, she gave Threnn a reassuring kiss. “You can do this. I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to know how to defend yourself so that someone else doesn't.”

Threnn exhaled. "Everything I have seen has taught me to be afraid of magic."

Wyn snorted. “I know. The key is to respect magic, not fear it.”

“How?”

“That's what I intend to teach you.”


End file.
